Loving Her
by iswearonhookandswan
Summary: A few scenes between 2x06: Tallahassee and 3x05: Good Form told in Hook's point of view. / Captain Swan and SLIGHT Rumbelle. Rated T because idek what to rate it. / i really don't feel like making a cover so enjoy this cute pic.


a/n: it's half past four in the fucking morning and I spent an hour trying to write this. please excuse my spelling, grammar (etc) mistakes, english isn't my first language and sometimes i try not to re read it fearing that i will find 928637229389 mistakes and have to re write it all over again (i'm just so fucking tired my brain isn't functioning properly)

happy new year i guess... it's only been like four hours since january the first so let's pretend it's still yesterday.

* * *

><p>Killian hadn't noticed it at first.<p>

She was good looking, so what? Was that going to stop him from getting to Storybrooke and killing the damn crocodile once and for all? Rumplestiltskin had killed the love of his life in the worst way possible, and afterwards he had the nerve to take his hand— oh, revenge was going to be so sweet and worth so much more than a kiss or even a one-night stand if he was really lucky. Besides, he'd encountered many attractive women and found out looks could be deceiving or just plain irrelevant. She had abandoned him for ten fucking hours and that pissed him off —he had really thought he was going to die. Yet his blue eyes couldn't help but meet hers, and admire their beauty for the millionth time.

When Killian (finally) arrived to Storybrooke, he didn't give a damn about Emma Swan and her golden curls and big green eyes. All he cared about was killing the man who had made his life miserable. And he almost had him when he had taken Baelfire's chal —which he hadn't had the heart to burn— until fucking Belle showed up again, determined to save the day with high heels, knee-length skirts and of course, books. It turned out to be a good thing, though, because Killian realized he could die but make her hate Rumplestiltskin forever or provoke him so he could start beating the shit out of him and Belle could make him feel guilty and thus spare the pirate's life. He had escaped almost intact (with a bloody nose, but he really didn't care) and now he knew exactly how to ruin the Dark One's life: the same way he had ruined his. And when he did, goddamn Belle remembered nothing and was wondering why the hell her boyfriend (ex-boyfriend now) had healed her and a fireball had magically appeared in his hand. But Killian would have never imagined that was just the cherry on top of Storybrooke's fucked up sundae. A stranger ran over him with his grey car, and now that Rumplestiltskin was finally suffering and everybody paid attention to the unconscious stranger, Belle or the extremely pissed off ex-boyfriend, he finally allowed himself to admit that Emma Swan —who also happened to be the only one who actually cared about his broken ribs— was damn gorgeous, and maybe, just maybe, worth his time.

Then he became a part of a weird and fucked up plan to take the magic away from Storybrooke. That wasn't a good idea, since the Charmings, Emma, Regina and the fucking dwarfs were obviously going to stop them eventually, but it assured the crocodile's death, so he didn't mind at all. If they were going to fight them, then why not let them try? At least Emma looked hot when she was trying to kill him. But when Killian realized he was going to die, he didn't give a damn about revenge. His life was worth more than that. Furthermore, he did have something to look forward to— a beautiful something called Emma Swan, who claimed to understand him and his problems. He found himself not minding (or wanting) a relationship with her, but he knew that someone labeled as a villain would never have the chance to change, let alone have the opportunity to be with a hero like Emma, therefore he decided to ditch them all and hope they would be just a little more than memories in the future. Twenty minutes later, though, he thought he could at least try. Killian did everything he did after that for Emma and no one else than Emma —not revenge, not power or even the spirit of Milah that still haunted him in his sleep.

Every day in Neverland gave him a little more hope. Since her ex-boyfriend Neal was out of the picture, now was the perfect time for flirting and noble acts as she gradually fell in love with him. Because by now he liked her —he didn't just think she was extremely attractive like before— and every inch of him hoped she felt that too. And it wasn't until he saved her fucking father, who had been annoying as hell since they first arrived here, that he was sure at least a small part of her felt the same way. Then she kissed him, and it was like he was on fucking heaven— fireworks, butterflies, sparks and pretty much everything people felt when kissing colliding into five seconds of pure bliss. That was when Killian realized he loved her like he had only loved one person before, which meant he had finally moved on from Milah. Now he noticed that all he really cared about was Emma Swan, her green eyes and golden curls and soft lips crashing into his, because no matter who or what tried to keep them apart, he would fight like hell for her.


End file.
